Oh My Gaga
by housefan1
Summary: Will gives out an assignment but what happens when Rachel gets an artist that she never bargained for and a relationship that her and Will never expected? Chaos and love ensue but is it all for the best?
1. OH MY GAGA Rachel's Choice

Oh My Gaga

Glee Fan fiction

Will/Rachel

Will Schuester happily entered the infamous Glee Rehearsal room to see all his glee club members talking and laughing loudly as they awaited to hear their new week long assignment. Upon entering Rachel Berry greeted him with a smile and began to quiet the fellow members around her, when everyone was quiet Rachel turned back with a smile thrilled to think that she had some control over the rambunctious group.

"Alright guys and gals new assignment and I am pretty sure you are going to love it." Will Schuester said proudly as he stood in front of the anxious teenagers. "I've decided that this week we will all pick one artist that we feel reflects our emotions through their songs. But there are some catches not only will you perform some songs from this artist but you must also become the artist."

Before he could finish the room was a buzz, Mercedes was already talking to an intrigued Kurt about her Beyonce inspired outfit while Puck started to ask Quinn if he could pull off a "mean Elvis". Meanwhile the rest of the club talked among themselves about who they think they could be.

"Guys...hey I know your excited but with every assignment there are challenges. You must embody the artist not only at home but at school and second you must be able to prepare at least 3 artist inspired performances throughout the week. Now for some this maybe tough, but an easy way is to think about certain songs that have impacted you and then go back and find the artist. It might surprise you that an artist you could never dream of maybe closer to you than you realize. Now good luck."

Will Schuester was shocked by how excited each member was as they began to talk amongst themselves about different artists and different songs but as he looked around he noticed a surprisingly quiet and noticeably confused Rachel Berry, he watched as she tried to smile at the happy group of teenagers as they went on and on about their choice. Soon the bell rang and the glee clubbers quickly left the room saying their goodbyes as they left to catch their buses home. Rachel Berry was the last to leave trying to balance books in one arm whilst trying to throw her backpack over her other arm.

"Here let me get that." Will said as he grabbed the heavy books from her small arms.

Rachel smiled as she passed her books over, carefully pulling the strap of her backpack over her shoulder, "Thanks , usually I have hardly any homework but had to sub for today and decided that a lot more homework would be better for our souls."

Will could only shake his head at the venom that was Sue Sylvester and felt bad for the already stressed out girl next to him. "Well just finish what you can I'm sure would understand. But Rachel is everything OK, I mean at school or home?"

Rachel shook her head confused by the question, "Yeah every things normal,why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that today when I gave out the assignment everyone looked pretty happy and you seemed a bit confused." Will replied as he and Rachel walked through the now less than busy school hallway.

Rachel hung her head biting her lip as she forced herself to not look her teacher in the eye. "It's just that the person I picked is not the person I had expected. It's really stupid..."

"Rachel that was the point of the assignment, to find out something new about yourself. To imagine yourself in an artists shoes that you could never expect, I'm sure your choice wasn't that bad." Will replied as he stopped in the hallway in front of the still head hung low Rachel Berry.

"Well I mean it's not that bad of a choice but It's the most shocking revelation I had ever had. See at first I was thinking Barbara or Celine or maybe even Liza but then a song I had heard not to long ago hit me and just thinking about the artist made me realize that her lyrics and songs express me the best way." Rachel replied as she began to talk fast her eyes this time looking straight into her teachers.

"Well who is she?" Will asked intrigued that her revelation could make her this intense.

Rachel looked around the hall, scooting closer to her teacher she whispered, "Lady Gaga."

Will looked in shocked as she told him her choice, Rachel could see the shock written upon his face and began to freak more.

"See I told you It was shocking...I don't know what to do...why would that choice pop into my head I thought for sure Barbara...and...and."

Will just put down Rachel's books on a nearby windowsill and grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing and her nervous blabbering.

"Rachel I think this is god for you as an artist. While she is more different in song style and presence than you, she is also more like you when it comes to confidence on stage. Just give it a try Rach, I'm sure it will work out fine."

Rachel Looked up and smiled an unsure smile, "Thanks I'll Try."

Will just smiled and grabbed Rachel's books continuing to walk her outside to her car. As he watched Rachel pull away from the parking lot all he could do was smile, knowing that tomorrow would be more interesting than he had originally planned and for some reason he couldn't help but wonder what Rachel would do for her Gaga inspired outfit.

_"If memory serves correctly she didn't look too bad in her last Gaga attire. " _Will thought but quickly shook the thought and image from his head "So inappropriate." Will mumbled to himself as he blew out a deep breathe and ran his fingers through his hair.


	2. OH MY GAGA What A Kiss

Oh My Gaga

Glee Fan fiction

Will/Rachel

Rachel spent the night surfing the net for Gaga inspired make up, hair and clothing tips. She couldn't believe she was seriously thinking about going through with this. She really liked Gaga but that didn't mean she saw herself being Gaga anytime soon. To her Gaga was loud...well so was Rachel but in this case she meant loud as in clothes and design and presence. Gaga had something Rachel wish she had, Gaga was the type of woman that was different and let everyone know it. Meanwhile Rachel didn't want to seem any bit different than she already was. Rachel took a deep breathe looking into her dresser mirror, opening her drawer she pulled out a case full of "emergency performing make up". Rachel always kept it in case a performance called for a little extra umph. Rachel sat up almost the whole night through until finally she had her "GAGA"!

"Great, now all I need is the perfect song." Rachel said to herself as she grabbed her i pod up from its docking station.

Rachel scrolled through the list of Gaga song choices she had, finally landing on one that she knew would be a sure fire hit. She practiced for a good hour before sleep finally took over her body. As she lay in bed that night and closed her eyes she couldn't help but look to the ceiling and pray that whatever angels she had with her better be able to work double time this week.

At school the next day she Rachel couldn't help but notice that her outfit got more than enough attention,but she had also noticed that most of the attention came from many of the male students. Rachel just smiled and walked off to her classes not bothering to indulge anyone on why she was dressed in a very non Rachel way. By the time lunch had started she had got hit on by more than half of the male population and it didn't help that now the females started to get catty with her. So instead of going to lunch Rachel escaped to the auditorium trying to deflect from as much attention as possible.

Will was trying to set up mics when he heard the back auditorium door open, he looked up in the direction of the noise and soon a half dressed Rachel Berry came from behind the curtain, and it took more than strength for Will not to drop dead right there. Never in his life could he imagine that someday he would almost be drooling on Rachel... let alone a student. Clearing his throat he just nodded his head in hello.

"I'm sorry to bother you but can I stay in here with you until Glee club starts. I'm afraid that my Gaga outfit caused a bit of unwanted attention." Rachel said as she folded her arms trying to cover her cold half dressed body.

Will had to stop all the very very wrong thoughts that went through his head as he scanned her over. Her hair was curled lightly, she wore dark sun glasses with bright red lipstick, her bustier/leotard was midnight black and had some seethrough material, her legs were in sheer black stockings and her feet were in nearly sky high heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles. Yes Will Schuester was definitely trying to keep certain thoughts or images out of his head.

"Sure...um you look amazing Rachel very Gaga...and I see very cold. Here." Will replied as he took off his suit jacket handing it to Rachel.

Rachel smiled in thanks and took the warm jacket. Slipping it onto her small cold body immediately. "Thanks."

"So how do you like being Gaga so far?" Will asked as he pulled up him and her a chair to sit in.

"Well it's very different then what I usually wear that's for sure and like I said it catches attention but I kinda like it." Rachel replied sitting in the chair trying to warm up in the 2 times bigger than her jacket.

Will smiled,his belly fluttered a little at the site of Rachel Berry wearing his much bigger jacket to hide her half naked body, _"And what a body...no ...hold on come on this is Rachel...remember a student...but a very attractive one at that."_ Will shock his head slightly to stop his deadly thoughts.

"Rachel no one's been bothering you too bad have they cause..."

"No...but lets just say that the girls are starting to get a bit mean about it." Rachel replied as she hung her head a little low to stop him from seeing her be embarrassed.

Will only shook his head in understanding, "Don't worry Rachel, they just wish they were as pretty as you is all."

Rachel looked at Will in a little bit of surprise which made Will wish he had never said it.

"Well what I mean is that..."

Rachel only smiled as she took off her dark glasses revealing her beautiful brown eyes, "It's OK I know what your saying and thank you. But maybe I'll think about her outfit choices a little more before I come to school."

Will could only laugh at the comment and soon Rachel was almost to tears with laughter, soon the laughing stopped and Will couldn't help but stare into Rachel's dark brown eyes. He had always loved her eyes but he couldn't help and stare at them when she was in a good mood. They would become so light and so big that sometimes he had to look away but for some reason he just couldn't. Rachel could feel his eyes bore holes through her's and Rachel couldn't help but stare back into his blue eyes, she always loved his eyes even when she had that huge crush on him she thought his eyes were very much sexy.

They stayed this way for awhile until Rachel made the move,moving in closer she was only centimeters away from his face.

Will could sense her nervousness as she got closer to him, his body reacted to her sweet smelling shampoo and he watched as she began to chew on her bottom lip. Will moved in and soon his lips touched her's, both only allowing their lips to touch in the most tender kiss you could imagine. Pulling away Rachel smiled but before she could pull in for another Will freaked out and stood up.

"Rachel, this is wrong. I'm so sorry...you can stay here til rehearsal... I have to go." Will replied as he hurriedly ran from the auditorium.

Rachel could only sit in silence as she stared at the empty space in front of her, his cologne still mingled in the air in front of her. She could feel the tears form in her eyes as she put her hands in her face and cried.

"What's wrong with me?" Rachel murmured to herself as she cried into Will Schuester's jacket. The memory of what happened with Finn and her on this very stage started to add up to what had just happened not more than ten seconds ago with her and Will Schuester. Feeling rejected and stupid Rachel Berry stood up and walked backstage opting to lay on a prop couch the school had.


	3. OH MY GAGA Love Game Meets Rejection

Oh My Gaga

Glee Fan fiction

Will/Rachel

Will locked the glee rehearsal door behind him and began to panic, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair as he began to pace the small music room. The memory of what just happened burned into his brain, his lips and as he looked down his body had also been marked by the memory. Will Schuester quickly closed his eyes to block it out.

"What the hell just happened? What's wrong with me?" Will asked himself as he continued to pace the room. _"It was just a small kiss nothing serious...what the hell am I saying she's my student...my 17 year old student."_ Will thought as he started to freak out more.

Will tried to think about what would make him do such a thing, never had he ever saw a female student this way. Never had he thought of Rachel this way, OK so maybe that wasn't so true. But could he be blamed she was smart, funny, extremely nerve wrecking but she was also a very beautiful young woman and had the body to prove it. And those skirts.

Will shook his head harder trying to stop his mind from going back to the negative aspects of his thoughts. Instead he went into his office shutting the door behind him so he could be left alone to figure out how the hell he was going to get himself out of this current disaster.

Soon the end of the day approached and Rachel Berry walked quickly into the glee rehearsal room early enough to drop off Will 's jacket and take a seat in the far back so she couldn't be seen as quickly. Soon all the glee members showed up and everyone quickly began to look over each others wardrobes, Rachel just sat quietly with her glasses on making sure she wasn't noticed yet but that was until an Elvis inspired Puck walked up to her and said loudly.

"Lookin good Berry lovin the Gaga outfit."

Soon Kurt who was currently dressed as Christina Aguilera and the rest of the glee club members ran up to Rachel. They all heard about her outfit all over school but to see it in person was something they desperately wanted to do.

"Rachel you look hot girl." Mercedes said as she sat down next to Rachel in her Beyonce inspired gold dress.

"I always knew you were into Gaga. The lipstick speaks for itself, it's absolutely fabulous even for someone like yourself." Kurt replied as he admired his own blood red nail polish.

"You look really cool Rachel." Finn replied as he straightened his Frank Sinatra inspired wardrobe.

While everyone talked about each others and mostly Rachel's outfit, Will Schuester entered not daring to look directly at Rachel instead he put on a smile and looked at everyone else. Rachel held back the hurt she felt and instead kept her head down as she let her fingers play with the fake snake ring on her finger.

"Wow, you guys all look great and I am very very proud of you all. But this is where the fun part kicks in. Your assignment was to also set up a performance today so without further ado let's start with... Quinn." Will replied as he pulled Quinn's name from a bag.

Quinn who was dressed like Madonna gave a modest performance of "Like A Virgin" before bowing out and sitting next to a whistling Puck.

"OK and now let's have..." Will could feel his heart race as he saw Rachel's name appear in his hand from the bag. With a gulp he looked up, a fake smile played upon his face as he looked at Rachel. "Rachel."

Rachel could only let out a deep breathe as she walked to the middle of the room and as she looked around at her supportive audience and then over at Will Schuester, she decided then and there that she would make this the best performance possible. No matter how he made her feel, Rachel nodded at Will to begin the wordless version of "Love Games"

Provocatively Rachel grabbed the mic stand and started to grind up and down the pole whipping her head side to side as the beginning lines were to start.

Let's have some fun this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Ha

Soon Rachel began to move around the room walking up to Will.

I wanna kiss you

but If i do then i might miss you babe

Walking instead up to Finn and Puck as she sang the rest.

It's complicated and stupid

got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid

Guess he wants to play

wants to play

a love game

a love game

Both guys nearly choked as she dropped down low and came back up pushing them both away.

Hold me and love me

just wanna touch you

for a minute

maybe three seconds is

in it for my heart to win it

Rachel Then twirled in a perfect spin stopped in front of her audience as she moved her hips in a perfect circle.

Let's have some fun this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that click

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Suddenly as she whipped her head around she began to provocatively move her body to the music as she moved around the classroom.

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

Love a love game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

Love a love game

Looking at Will she grabbed the mic stand and began to smoothly move around the stand and slide her body accross it which didn't help Will much with his current thoughts in the first place. Will could almost cuss at the frustration he knew she was causing on purpose.

I'm on a mission

and it involves some heavy touching

yeah You've indicated your interest

I'm educated in sex yes

and now i want it bad

want it bad

A love game

a love game

Hold me and love me

just wanna touch you for a minute

maybe three seconds is in it

for my heart to win it

Looking away she looked back toward her auidence she continued to move around the room and twirl.

Let's have some fun this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Don't think too much just bust that click

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

Love a love game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

Love a love game

Coming from behind Will she turned to look at him with a smile

I can see you staring there

from across the block

with a smile on your mouth

and your hand on your ha

The story of vercide

always starts the same

with a boy and a girl and a

ha and a game

and a game

and a game

and a game

a love game

turning back to her audience she finished with more of her practiced choreographed dance moves.

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

Love a love game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

Love a love game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

Love a love game

Let's play a love game

Play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame

Are you in the game

Love a love game

Ha

Rachel finished with a very Gaga pose, the room was quiet then suddenly the claps whistles and screams of excitement came from her small crowd of glee members. Rachel could only smile as she took off her glasses and bowed to her screaming group of fans. As she walked back to her seat she caught Will's eye and she could tell that she did a good job indeed.

Will finally let out the deep breathe he was holding forever and stayed seated behind the piano to hide his noticeable appreciation for the performance.

"That's was amazing Rachel, you captured Gaga on point."

Just then the bell to send them home rang loudly through the glee music room.

"OK now those who didn't go can go tomorrow and be prepared you have some tough competition." Will said aloud as the glee members began to file out fast.

Rachel was just about to make her get away when she heard her name be called and as she turned around there was a sitting Will Schuester.

"Can I have a word with you real quick?"

Rachel just nodded her head and took a seat in a chair as the glee club shut the door behind them as they left. Leaving Rachel and Will there alone in silence. Rachel began to play with the black sun glasses in her hands, turning them ever so often to run the smooth plastic against her thumb. The silence was so tense that Rachel was sure you could see it form around them like a bubble finally she heard Will breathe in and she readied herself for the blow of rejection.

"Rachel what happened in the auditorium...I'm sorry for what happened it was uncalled for and I'm sorry you were put into the situation. I would never hurt you and I hope you know that." Will said as he tried desperately to keep Rachel's eye contact scared he would get lost into them.

Rachel only shook her head and with a sad smile she replied, "I know you would never hurt me , but I'm sorry to say that I am not sorry for what happened. I'm just sorry that the thought of kissing me is that revolting to you."

Will could feel his heart stop as the words flew from her mouth, not only did she want it to happen but for some reason she had thought he saw her as revolting. _"If she is revolting then what is drop dead ugly."_ Will thought as he shook his head in disagreement.

"Rachel you are a beautiful young woman inside and out and to say your revolting is far from the truth." Will Replied as he placed his hand over her small hands.

Rachel only smiled sadly and looked down at their joined hands. "But you still regret it?"

"Rachel I am your teacher, I'm supposed to protect you from guys like me. What we did was not only illegal but can get me fired and you in trouble. I would never want you to be embarrased or ashamed for even having a kiss with someone like me." Will replied as he let go of Rachel's hand and leaned back in his chair.

Rachel could only shake her head as she reached back for his hand. "I could never be embarrassed of you and I'm not much of an expert but that kiss was more than just a kiss."

Will tightened his grip slightly on Rachel's hand and quickly pulled his hand back staring into her brown eyes he leaned froward in his chair grabbing her chin in his hand he replied, "I'm sorry Rachel but we can't."

Rachel could feel the tears pool in her eyes as she was then rejected for the 3rd time by Will Schuester, she pulled her chin away an stood up quickly turning to leave the room as the tears ran down her face. Will could feel his heart break as the tear stained face of Rachel Berry grabbed her purse and ran from the room. Will hurriedly ran to the door trying to stop her.

"Rachel..." Will called out as he watched her walk quickly down the hallway and turn a corner.

Rachel made it halfway down the hall before she fell to the ground from her high heels taking them off and crying Rachel only leaned against the hallway locker and tried to calm herself.

"Why does it always have to be me?" she wondered sadly, then without hesitation she took a deep breathe grabbed her heel in her hand and walked down the hallway and out to her parked car.


	4. OH MY GAGA BROWN EYES DO WEEP

**OH MY GAGA-BROWN EYES WEEP TOO**

***SORRY FOR THE SUCH LONG LONG LONG WAIT. I PROMISE TO NEVER DO THAT TO YOU AGAIN. MY COMPUTER SHOT CRAPS AND WITH GRADUATING EARLY AND GETTING ACCEPTED TO COLLEGE REALLY TOOK ALOT OUT OF ME. HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER AND I PROMISE TO NEVER LEAVE YOU HANGING AGAIN! PINKY SWEAR***

**Will could barely sleep **as the image of tear stained eyes invaded his dreams, he could almost feel her heartbreak with every tear that feel down her cheek. He just wish he could let her know that hers was not the only one. There was that part of him that knew that this was like playing with fire, you get burned but his heart had already touched the flame and wanted more. Will just shook his head at the mention of the love sappy thoughts he felt at this moment.

Had he felt this way about Terri? Will thought as he turned over on his bed opting to stare out the window of his apartment while he cleared his confused cluttered mind. The answer was simple, yes, he had loved Terri the 16 year old girl who's goal in life was to never stop living in the moment and who's words to Will was always why stop now. But soon that 16 year old girl with the positive outlook on life and free spirit soon turned into that 30 year old woman who's new outlook on life was nothing past what home journals believed made someone happy and putting him down was her new mission in her depressed life. Though sometimes he could see the 16 year old girl for brief periods of time, but she would disappear as quickly as she had appeared.

Now Rachel, she was his puzzle. Once he thought he was done solving it he would find a piece that didn't match the set and soon new pieces would appear and the puzzle would restart. At first meeting you would think her as a teachers pet who's main goal in life was perfection, your first time working with her you would think her as a spoiled brat who's main goal in life was to diva her way through obstacles. But when you really got to know her, she would open her heart and that is when Will Schuester couldn't help but flock to her. She loved with her heart, her whole heart, she showed it in ways many never understood, when she would critique many saw it as a way to make herself look good when really all she wanted was to show ways for that person to be the best. And when she would smile, it was always that 1000 watt smile that you couldn't help but smile right back at.

And the tip of the iceberg for Will, the way he truly knew that he had feelings for Rachel was in the way she cared. She cared for those who could give no care for her, and even though he could tell it hurt her to no end she still continued to open her heart. Which amazed him more than anything, he would watch as Finn broke her heart constantly and she still to this day would support him anyway she could. And Quinn who made her life a living hell since grade school was still welcomed into glee club by Rachel, though Quinn lied about being pregnant with Finn's child. This only convinced Will that he was falling hard for the amazing young woman.

Will knew he could never let Rachel know how he truly felt, she was young, vibrant and could achieve stardom and he will always be a Lima loser. Nothing will change, he couldn't see a star as bright as Rachel's be exstinguished by his own pitiful fate. He knew the heartache of shattered dreams, and that's a heartache he couldn't bare to watch Rachel live through.

As he began to drift off into what he knew would be a restless sleep. The first thought on his mind was the numbing pain that nagged him to the core that told him to let her go.

**The next day at school **Will stood at his door looking out into the hallway for some sign of Rachel, he knew it was stupid to try and find her. And if he did see her what would he say? He was never good with confronting people, especially when that person happened to be a heart broken Rachel Berry. He waited til the bell rang for his 1st hour class before he decided it was time to leave the door way of his classroom and officially start class.

But then to the corner of his eye he saw her, she wore an extremely sexy black dress,a dress that would have a man to his knees in seconds. Her lips fire engine red, she donned those same black glasses and red fire stiletto boots with fish net stockings. Her hair was wildly stacked to the top of her head. He could suddenly feel his body go numb at the sight of her, but soon his thoughts turned to those of jealousy as he watched her smile as she made her way to class, the boys started wolf whistling and practically falling over themselves to get a good look at the vixen walking past their class. For some reason Will felt as though he should grab her up in his arms and take her to his apartment for his own selfish eyes.

Rachel could feel his eyes on her as she made her way down the halls of McKinley High, she knew she looked good, and as long as he could play with her emotions she figured she could do the same with his. She strutted down the hall smiling as she heard the yells of appreciation coming from the classrooms she passed. And as she looked at Will through he dark glasses she could see the hint of jealousy pass across his features as she walked passed him. This only made her wounded heart dance with joy as she executed her revenge.

"Rachel?"

Rachel stopped as she heard her name drop from familiar lips, she turned slowly holding her books in front of her body as she acknowledged the man in front of her.

"Yes." Rachel said coldly, refusing to remove her glasses, not allowing Will Schuester a chance to see her stunning brown eyes filled with hurt.

Will could only swallow as he slowly approached Rachel, standing a foot away from her he asked a question he know knew he would regret.

"Do you think we can talk? Not now but during next hour, I have a free period." Will replied suddenly feeling like a teenager again.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly, the word "fine" came from her mouth as she continued to stand still in her spot not allowing Will to know just how nervous the question had made her.

_"Don't lose your cool now, don't break first Rachel, make him cave."_ Rachel thought as she slowly opened her eyes in time to see him nodded his head and walk away to his classroom.

Rachel turned slowly and made her way to English, a million possibilities danced in her head. A million worries not too far behind.

**First hour seemed to drone** on for both Will and Rachel, Will's fear on what to say and Rachel's anguish on what he will say hung in the air over them both. As the first hour release bell rang both began to contemplate on whether the hour had really droned on or had it actually speed full force into the meeting the were to have in the next minute or so. Rachel could feel her chest tighten as she made her way to the Spanish classroom, she could still hear the appreciative wolf whistles over her fast paced heart beat, and she could still see the appreciative glances of the male population though her eyes narrowed dreadfully on the brown classroom door that would lead her to Will Schuester.

She took a deep breathe as she entered the highly bright decorative spanish class.

Will felt his heart jump as he watched Rachel enter the class room, he could feel the tension and dread in the air, he wished it was different on so many levels but he knew it would never be like it was before. They could hear the 2nd hour class bell rang, neither spoke they just stood there evaluating the situation and each other, looking for some clue of resolution though neither gave a hint.

"Rachel we need to talk..."

***** dun dun dunnnnn. lol i really hate cliffhangers but since i know the direction it makes me feel better lol. sorry i had to do this. i want you to decide their fate, dont worry this is no where near the end oh heck no. I have way more to go so dont freak. But i would love input on what should happen next. Its always fun to let the readers decide the fate because whatever they decide will convince me to later make a twist that came out of no where. MWAAAAHHHHHH! SO PLEASE REVIEW NEW CHAPTER SOMETIME THIS WEEK. I PROMISE.**


	5. OH MY GAGA Beautiful

***OK FIRST OFF I AM SO BUT I HAD NO INSPIRATION SO I BEEN READING AND GETTING OTHER THINGS IN ORDER. I HAVE GRADUATION ON THE 29TH AND COLLEGE SPRINGBOARD THE 31ST AND JUNE 1ST AND THEN I GET SURGERY OF THE 14TH OF JUNE! WOW! YES I AM VERY VERY JAMMED. BUT HERE IT IS. MY FABULOUS NEXT CHAPTER. THANX FOR STICKING BY ME!***

**Chapter 4-Beautiful**

"Rachel we need to talk." Will said as he stood from his chair.

"Obviously, yet i think for the sake of the situation we should just move on. I intend to." Rachel replied he arms crossed over defnsively. her eyes bright with fire and ease though inside she was shivering with terror.

"Rachel...we need to talk about this and try to..." Wil stopped short as Rachel threw her arms to her sides.

"Try to what William... because the only thing that we seem to do best is to move on and forget so let's keep with that productive track." Rachel replied this time louder and more hurt.

Will could hear the hurt break through her tough exterior and the fire that burned and the accusational knife that clamored into his armor. This only angered him and soon his voice meet the same level as his angry counterpart.

"Stop it Rachel, now this has to be discussed and I do not appreciate how childish you are acting right now."

Raxchel could only laugh in disbelief at the accusation, this only made her want to hurt like he hurt her. "Childish, I wasn't very childish when your hand was up my skirt."

"That's what I mean Rachel, you are a diva and a child you don't know what you want out of life but you make damn sure to bring down anyone that seems as though they are better than you when in reality they probably are. You will never be anyone if this is your outlook on life. You try to be better than everyone because you think your going to be famous, well you won't be, you will be stuck here just like me kidding yourself that you can help others when in reality you couldn't even help yourself. That's life Rachel."

Once it was said he knew it could never be taken back, he watched sadly as her wide eyes filled with heavy pools of water and her mouth fix into an "o". He could teel she was shocked and hurt by the comment. He wished he could take it back as quickly as it had left his lips.

"Rachel I..."

Rachel only waved him off and walked away and out of his classroom, all Will could do was watch her leave all over again, the regret hanging over his already judgemental mind.

* * *

Rachel could feel her whole world, the one man she thought understood in her and believed her had threw her to the side like every other person in this school had. She could feel her heels move beneathe her as the tears ran down her face, soon she looked up to see Karofsky and his goons standing in front of her.

"Hey Berry looking good too bad blue doesn't really match that dress." Karofsky laughed slushie in hand.

"Nope 'fraid night jew nose." Karofsky's friend laughed.

"Look she's crying... here this should cheer you up."

And before Rachel could react she felt the frozen drink hit her hard in the face. The ice made her body shiver and her quiet sobs turned to that of terror and shock. Soon Karofsky and his goons were gone and there was Rachel in a pile on the floor, the blueberry slushie all over her uncovered skin.

Not long after Rachel had left his room in tears did he hear a loud scream come from down the hallway, a scream that sounded almost like Rachel's followed by laughter and cheers. As he ran from his room and down the corridor all he seen was a crying Rachel, laying on the floor covered in blue slushie. He ran to her side and quickly dropped in front of her, wrapping his arms around the crying girl

Rachel knew who's arms she was in before he ever talked. The faint smell on stetson and hair gel filled her nose as she lay crying into his chest. They stayed this way for a short few seconds before Will finally picked her up and carried her to the nearsest faculty bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Will sat her on a bathroom chair and began to wet several paper towels, Rachel just sat there in silence, her tears melting the trail of blue slushie from her cheeks. They sat there in silence as Will moved the wet paper towles over her arms. neck and hair. He finally reached under her chin, bringing his face to meet her's for the first time since the arguement they had had in his room not more that 10 minutes prior.

Rachel refused to make eye contact, opting to stare at the black and white pieces of tile that made up the bathroom wall. Will continued to wipe the blue iced liquid from her face slowly as he took in every inch of her olive skin, from her chin to her forehead to her subtle neck and the sensitive nape of her neck. Will took it all in. She was beautiful.

They sat this way for only seconds, but to them it was like time had slowed and they were there in front of eachother for hours on end. No words just emotions that sang through their bodies.

"I can't be around you and around them and..." Rachel stopped taking a long awaited deep breathe before continuing,"There's nothing for me here. Your right I am a nobody pretending to be somebody, it's time I gave someone else that spotlight." Rachel said staring down at her black toed heels. Her face blank of expression.

"Rachel no...Rachel that's just it your not just somebody you are amazing. I'm sorry for what I said I was only trying to..."

Rachel only shook her head finally looking into his eyes she only smiled a weak sad smile. "You were right and you know you where, don't apologize."

Will could feel his heart drop and his pulse quicken. He was panicking, he couldn't lose Rachel not over a lie, over a statement that was meant to childishly hurt.

"Rachel please just think about what you're saying. You can't just leave, school is important to you, glee club is important to you, you are important to..." Will stopped dropping his gaze from her's

"That's just it," Rachel replied as she stood from the crouching man in front of her. "Goodbye William."

Rachel Berry was gone for the third time and he knew for the last heartbreaking time.

* * *

Rachel stood in her shower letting the hot water wash over her tanned body, wishing the hot water could erase the way his fingers had brushed over her skin, the way his lips felt and the way his eyes washed over her face in disbelief when she gave up. Rachel knew she was never a quitter but she also knew that she was never one to stay too long at the fair. She wanted to be someone and being there only dettered her ambition even more.

Rachel knew that to be someone, sacrifices had to be made and leaving highschool would have to be one of them. She knew Will never meant what he said but at the same time she knew it was true. She did love the feeling of being the made girl and though she had diva'd it down since being in glee club she knew that she wasn't giving everyone else a fair shake. So without her there she felt that now everyone will have a fair advantage to be a star. And that she will be free of the abuse that had held constant throughout highschool.

* * *

As Will sat on his thrift store couch and watched his 50 inch big screen tv that had pissed off Terri more than anything a year back he couldn't help but be distracted. Rachel was on his mind. He had made mistakes in his life but this had to have been the greatest fuck up of them all in his recollection. Will studied the amber liquid in the beer bottle as he rolled it around in his hands, but the amount of liquor still couldn't distant Rachel from his heavy mind. He knew it was wrong but his heart ached for her more than he could take, the scary part was that his heart had ached more than when his own wife had signed that divorce paper.

He noticed his relationship with Rachel had gone beyond that of a caring student/teacher relationship. Over the past year they had become friends if you will, both always trying to encourage the other that they could make it through whatever struggle they had faced. They both loved glee and they both began to understand the other more. It wasn't until before christmas that he knew that he was a goner for Rachel Berry. It started with the small jealousy pang that he couldn't explain eh had felt when he saw Rachel and Finn happily together, and he couldn't explain the jolt of smugness when they had broke up and then he couldn't explain why he would watch Rachel and be astounded how beautiful she really was.

But his heart soared when he heard her sing at regionals, when she had sung her own song "Get it Right." he could see her whole being as she sang and the smile on her face nearly killed him when she saw the audience go crazy over her. He was a goner and he knew it. But surely as most romantic sob stories they could neve be and his true feelings for Rachel Berry could never be revealed. But he had broken the sacred code of lost lovers by giving in to what he felt. And what good did it do, break Rachel's and his heart and not only that but send her away and maybe for good, and lets not forget shatter her brightest dream that she has had since birth he reminded himself bitterly.

Will sat further into his depression as he drank the remaing liquid from the beer bottle. And there as he sat he began to think of ways to get "his" Rachel back.

***MOST OF YOU WANT TO KILL ME...PLEASE DO NOT CAUSE THAT HURTS AND VIOLENCE IS NEVER A SOLUTION. BUT I BEEN SO BUSY AND HAD NO INSPRIATION. SO IF ANY IDEAS PLEASE EMAIL OR LEAVE AN AMAZING REVIEW. THANK YOU MY FABULOUS GLEEKS AND WACHEL LOVERS ALIKE.***


	6. OH MY GAGA Speechless

Oh My Gaga Speechless

Rachel walked through the halls of William McKinley High her head held high she made her way to Principal Figgins office more than ready to drop out of the highschool for good. As she rounded the corner to enter the office she saw a very familiar man whose back was turned to her, it seemed as though he was in a very deep conversation with the she took a seat and rehearsed her overly rehearsed speech in her head.

"Rachel, Principal Figgins would like to see you now." replied the secretary as she filed her bright red nails at her desk.

Rachel sat up quickly and took calming breathes as she made her way into the office. As she entered, she could feel Will's eyes on her as she took a seat next to him. She made it a point to only acknowledge Principal Figgins and she rested her purse on the floor next to her chair.

"It has come to my attention Ms. Berry that you would like to drop out from McKinley High is that correct?" Principal Figgins asked as he folded his hands professionally on his desk.

Rachel knew what was happening, looking at she rolled her eyes in irritation and crossed her arms in front of her chest in her famous defensive pose ready for the attack.

"Yes I am and I'm sure Mr. Schuester came here to try to get you to talk me out of doing so. If that is the case then I feel as though it would be a waste of time for I have made my decision and it is final." Rachel replied definitely a small smile played in her lips as she watched become agitated, twisting his hands over and over in his lap.

"Ms. Berry it is true that came here with those intentions and I feel that he is wise in his quest. you are an A student, captain of this school's glee club and a member of almost every society in this school not to mention a once candidate for the school's president. Why would you decide to just give up half way through your senior year?"

Rachel could feel her mind begin to question herself, why should she leave but then she looked over at the man sitting next to her, someone she once considered an ally in a sea full of sharks now became that shark and to her they all smelled blood and it was time to swim to shore or get eaten alive.

"You try coming into a school where day in and day out you feel outnumbered, where you feel like an outcast. Until you go through what I have gone through then no, you wouldn't understand." Rachel replied venom in her words.

Principal Figgins only sighed and rubbed his balding head, looking at Will in defeat he handed a folder over to Rachel.

"Ms. Berry I looked over you credits and it seems that you have more than enough credits to graduate. If you would like you can do early graduation, it would mean that you would have to finish these last 3 weeks of semester and you will be an official graduate of McKinley High you will not have to return until the day of graduation if you wish to walk with your class."

Rachel weighed her options, as much as she wanted to just get up today and never come back she knew that she was nothing without her diploma and she had worked hard for it, looking over at Will she could see relief and hurt in his eyes. Ignoring him she just nodded and signed the paperwork handing it back to her principal.

"I'm glad that you choose this option instead and I'm sorry your stay here at McKinley was a bad one Ms. Berry and I wish you luck. William I think we are done here as well, could you see to it that Ms. Berry gets to class."

Will nodded and before he could open the door for Rachel she was already almost to the hallway. He had to do a small jog just to catch up to her, but every time he got closer she would walk faster ahead of him. Having enough of her childish antics he grabbed her arm to stop her, giving him a chance to be face to face with her.

He watched as her chest heaved slightly and her cheeks pink as she tried to steady her breathing from the fast paced walking she had just done. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life

"Rachel, you can't just keep pretending that I'm not here." Will said, trying to calm his breathing as well.

"It doesn't take much imagination." Rachel replied bitterly trying to walk away.

Will tightened his grip on her slightly pulling her back to him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rachel could feel her anger rising, and the tears she held stinging her eyes, she refused to let him see her cry but know here she was. It was him and her alone in an empty hallway, nothing to stop either one of them from putting the elephant in the room to bed. Taking a deep breath she pulled Will into an empty doorway, to make sure that the rare passerby wouldn't get suspicious.

"For the past two years you have ignored me. We used to talk about everything and you used to care what I had to say in glee, and now it's like I'm not even there. I'm just a person you give a solo to once every other week. I know I'm not as beautiful as Quinn or Santana and I know that sometimes I can be childish and over dramatic, but you once told me that there would be a boy out there that would love me for everything I am even the parts of me I didn't like, it would be the parts that he would love the most." Rachel sighed looking into Will's eyes unable to read his reaction, taking a deep breath she decided to put herself all in. "If this is true, then why can't you be the guy? Why can't you love me?"

Will was stunned to say the least, guilt ate at his heart as he took in what she knew he had kept his distance from Rachel, at first he assumed it was because he didn't want Rachel to become too dependant on him but after a few months went by he finally admitted to himself, that it was because his feelings for this girl ran too strong. It turned out he was dependant on her.

The silence was killing Rachel, with a shake of her head she left the doorway and made her way to biology. Not aware that the man behind her was just mere seconds from spilling his heart to her.

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I HAD NO INTERNET FOR A WHILE AND WASN'T REALLY SURE WHERE I WANTED TO TAKE THIS PLEAE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE**


End file.
